Brian and the Eeveelution Family meet Little Bear
Brian and the Eeveelution Family meet Little Bear is the very first upcoming Family Guy/Eeveelution TV Series crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. Plot After the events of Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of King Kong vs. Godzilla, Brian, the Eeveelution Family, Elsa, and their new friends: Bardock, Latios, and Latias meet Little Bear, his family, and friends as they all have many adventures in a forest they live. Trivia *Starting from Episode 10 and onwards, Mewsette, Jaune Tom, and Robespierre will appear in this series. Due to them joining Team Griffin/Eeveelution in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Gay Purr-ee. *Starting from Episode 16 and onwards, The Griffin Family, Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, Pazu, and Sheeta will guest star in this series. *Starting from Episode 23 and onwards, Franklin the Turtle, Bear, Beaver, Snail, Goose, Rabbit, Raccoon, Skunk, Fox, Badger, Otter, Bear, Tutter, Pip and Pop, Ojo, Treelo, Peanut Otter, and Jelly Otter will appear in this series. Due to them joining Team Nelvana in Little Bear's Adventures series. And Roger Smith, Bender Bending Rodríguez, Pazu, Sheeta, Panty Anarchy, Stocking Anarchy, Ami Onuki, Yumi Yoshimura, Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Daizy, the Wubb Girlz (Shine, Sparkle, and Shimmer), Gordon Quid, Waffle, and Mr. Blik will guest star in this series. *Starting from Episode 33 and onwards, Meloetta will appear in this series. Due to her joining Team Griffin/Eeveelution in Brian and the Eeveelution Family find FernGully: The Last Rainforest. And Rocko, Heffer, Filburt Turtle, Ren and Stimpy, the Digimon Tamers and the Digimon (Takato Matsuki, Rika Nonaka, Henry Wong, Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon), Calumon, Impmon, Mikey Simon, Gonard, Guano, Lily, Mitskui, Ozu, and Yes Man will guest star in this series. *Starting from Episode 43 and onwards, Dawn, Horton the Elephant, Milo James Thatch, Kida Nedakh, Mole, Vinny Santorini, Joshua Sweet, Audrey Ramirez, Mrs. Packard, Cookie, Jasper, the Young Six (Silverstream, Smolder, Ocellus, Sandbar, Gallus, and Yona), Terramar, Chinta, Rikki Tikki Tavi, Sapphire, Max, Ruby, Todd, Maurecia, Myron, Dana, Bobobo-Bo Bo-bobo, Beauty, Gasser, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler will appear in this series. Due to them joining Team Griffin/Eeveelution and Team Nelvana respectively. And Minerva Mink, Master Shake, Meatwad, Frylock, The Crystal Prep Girls, the D-Team and their dinosaurs (Max Taylor, Chomp, Rex Owen, Ace, Zoe Drake, and Paris), One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Happy, Carla, The Steam and Pony Rebel Alliance, Knockout, Puffer, Dolphy, Rachel, Mighty Joe, Daylight, Jenny, Pete, Kevin, Morley, Blitzer, Dile, July, BZ-7 (Buzz), R5-K5 (Kratt), Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Russell Ferguson, Gail Trent, Mitzi, Buttercream Sunday, Sugar Sprinkles, Olive Shellstein, Captain Cuddles, Nutmeg Dash, Youngmee Song, Sue Patterson, Jasper Jones, Tempest Shadow, Grubber, Songbird Serenade, Capper, Captain Celaeno, Princess Skystar, Queen Novo, Duck, Donald and Douglas, Oliver, Toad, Stepney, Belle, Flynn, Butch, Rocky, Captain, Harold the Helicopter, Whiff, Scruff, The Auto Train and Pony Team, Duke, Smudger, Zecora, Babs Seed, Dusty Crophopper, Ishani, Bob the Builder, Scoop, Muck, Dizzy, Roley, Lofty, Wendy, Pilchard, Bird, Travis, Spud the Scarecrow, Zoey, Mike, Cameron, Sam, Dakota, Silent B, Staci, Brick, Anne Maria, the Puzzle Place gang (Julie Woo, Kiki Flores, Ben Olafson, Leon MacNeal, Skye Nakaiye, and Jody Silver), Sagwa Miao, Sheegwa Miao, Dongwa Miao, Mighty Mac, Fearless Freddie, Daisy, Jack, Alfie, Spencer, Arthur, Murdoch, BoCo, Derek, Molly, Hector, Hank, Flora, Minuette, Lemon Hearts, Twinkleshine, Barrington, Northumberland, Pugwash, Rebecca, Constance, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, and Piplup guest star in this series. *And finally starting from Episode 53 and onwards, Nightstriker will appear in this series. Due to him joining Team Griffin/Eeveelution in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Dragonheart: The Sorcerer's Curse. *The storyline concludes in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of The Little Bear Movie. Links Intro * Episodes Season 1 # Season 2 # Season 3 # Season 4 # Season 5 # Category:Hiatt Grey Category:TV series Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Series